Stealing Heart
by morbid17
Summary: Xover between Saint tail and DNAngel. A new thief in town, Daisuke and riku are apart from each other. Satoshi meets the new girl and who is the better thief? Saint Tail or Dark?
1. ON THE MOVE

Disclaimer: I do not owned any anime or character mention in this story. I really would like to owned D. and Saint Tail.

**PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED OR READ SAINT TAIL...**

The story of **_Saint Tail_** follows a simple formula: school girl Meime Haneoka transforms into the magical thief Saint Tail, and steals back what was stolen or taken dishonestly. She's assisted by a classmate and sister-in-training, Seira Mimori, whose position in the church after school each day allows her to hear the troubles of those who have been wronged and have come to pray to God.

While **_Saint Tail_** steals to right the wrongs done to innocent people, she's a thief to the police force. Her classmate Daiki Asuka Jr., called Asuka Jr., and son of Detective Asuka, is hot on her trail. Saint Tail delivers notices of her planned capers to Asuka Jr., to give him a fair chance to catch her.

The story of _**DNAngel **_about Daisuke Niwa a 14 year-old-boy who has a special DNA due to his genes. Whenever he sees or thinks of his crush, Risa Harada, he turns into Dark. Dark was created by "The Black Wings," a very large piece of artwork, along with Krad. Krad is the complete opposite of Dark, and is from the Hikari family like Dark is to the Niwa family.

Later on, after being rejected by Risa, Daisuke starts to notice Riku more often then later on he falls in love with her. Riku first thought Daisuke was an idiot but then she realises that she likes Daisuke. Riku had a crush on Daisuke near the beginning, way before Daisuke liked her. But until Daisuke is able to tell Riku about his condition and she can love both him and Dark, he'll keep transforming.

Satoshi Hiwatari is a student at the same school as Daisuke and the Harada twins. He attends to keep an eye on Daisuke because he is the Commander of the police force, and heads the investigation on Dark. Satoshi has Krad within him in much the same way Daisuke has Dark within him.

During much of the plot, Satoshi Hiwatari's (adoptive) father, who is a higher ranking Police Officer, happens to butt in, and ruin a few of Hiwatari's plans to capture Dark. His father also plans to capture Dark himself. But Dark and Daisuke also manage to escape his plans.

DNAngel and Saint Tail, the stories have somethings that they do have common, that is why I wrote this story it has a solid material. Reason number one they both steal, reason number two they both send notices and reason number three they both use some type of magic. Well even thought the description say she has magic, the truth is that Meimi actually uses the illusion of magic like a magician.

One more thing please be nice

...***************************************************************************************************************************************************************...

* * *

STEALING HEART

CHAPTER ONE…ON THE MOVE

"Daisuke.. I sent an other notices that you will steal the famous frame 'the cherry blossom tree' at 12:00 o'clock," a voice came from bellow.

The sun was bright and there was a body of a young guy still sleeping in his bed twisting from one side to another. Then a voice of a more mature guy ring in Daisuke's hear. "WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING," the voice screamed making Daisuke dropped from his bed. (Don't forget that he sleeps in a bunk bed but also he sleeps on the top.)

The fall made a noise that came out of like a thump. The young guy got mad," STUPID DARK STOP WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT" the boy talked to himself in the mirror. The mirror shows a reflection, but not the guy name Daisuke, but of someone else. This guy had purple hair and purple eyes, unlike Daisuke that had red hair and red eyes. Also the hairstyle was different, Daisuke had spaiky up and Dark had kind of longish hair.

"Hey Daisuke aren't you forgetting that we were to meet with Riku and Risa. Especially RIKU today at the amusement park,'' Dark teased Daisuke. '_Riku,'_Daisuke said the name in his mind. Riku is the girl Daisuke likes, but before he used to like Riku's twin sister, Risa. Now Risa and Daisuke are only friends.

"You're right, let me change and then we can go meet them at the park." Daisuke said with more energy than ever. Ten minutes later he was ready and left without saying bye to anyone in his house.

* * *

It was like any other weekend except the fact, that there was a truck in front of Meimi's house, caring out all her stuff into the truck, this was not ordinary. Boxes of all sizes were neatly put away inside the truck making it seem reassuring that moving wasn't that bad. Lies, that's what it was, moving was a big deal to Meimi. Not only did she have to move somewhere far way but the thought of loosing Asuka Jr. was devastating her. Meimi was upstairs staring at an empty room where once the room was full of hers' stuff. She enters to the bathroom to look at herself one last time before meeting with Asuka. Meimi stared at herself in the mirror only to find a girl with orange hair that reaches to her butt and a face that was sad, but with a great complexion. She got out of the house that doesn't belong to her anymore. She headed towards the park.

...******

AT THE PARK

"Meimi "a young man called out at the girl named Meimi. He had blackish hair and wore a uniform, not much style in his life as anyone can tell.

"Asuka Jr." Meimi said with passion as she walked towards the young man.

"So it's really true, that you are moving. I didn't want to believe that you were going to leave." Asuka said to Meimi that was standing next to him. Without caring who saw them, Meimi hugged Asuka and wish they could stay like this forever.

"...," tears came down from Meimi's face as she looked into Asuka eyes. After a few minutes of silence Meimi spoke really soft to Asuka, "I'm.. I 'm so sorry for all this mess we are into. Now we won't be able to see each other ever again. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you."

"Meimi, it's not over. If we ever meet again I promise to make you happy. If we don't, please be happy with someone else. I want you to be happy and if you're happy. I'll be happy." Asuka said holding Meimi tighter not caring if anyone else saw them. All of the sudden, a loud honk came from a car neared the park, it was Meimi's parents telling her is time to leave and say good bye to Seika city.

Meimi looked at Asuka and with out any noticed she kiss Asuka on the lips. The kiss was soft, gentle and tender at the same time it was a goodbye kiss for the both of them. They stood there locked with each for about a nimute, when Asuka broke of from the sweet spellbinding kiss of Meimi.

"Well I guess this is good bye," Asuka give Meimi a kind smile and yet you could see the sadness in his eyes," Take care my little thief." there was no time for Meimi to say anything for what Asuka had said because her parents were urging her to hurry up.

Meimi got in the car and thought to herself, '_I wonder what he meant by that .I haven't been Saint Tail since that night Jr. found I was Saint tail. _Meimi had been quite for a long the rest of the trip.

She heard her mother talk to her father for trying to go faster on the highway, "Honey we're are not going to get there even if go fast .It takes a least about 13 hours to get there."

"I know sugar, but I just can't wait to get to the new city. " Meimi's dad said to his wife. Now both parents of Meimi looked all lovely dovey.

"You guys make me sick,"Meimi said at the sight of her parents.

"Oh, Meimi why are you so mad?" Meimi's mom asked

"I didn't want to move. I know it's the best job dad is going to get and yet I didn't like the idea that we had to move." Meimi's tone was sad as she finish her sentence.

"But baby, you know what they say about new places. Right" Meimi mom pause, "There will be new adventures in a new place."

Meimi looked out of the car window and just wished that what her mom had just said would be true.

* * *

SOMEPLACE ELSE IT WAS 11:58pm

The museum was guarded with a whole bunch of policemen giving the image that nothing can get in and nothing can get out. Along the museum a young guy with blue short hair, gray-piercing eyes, wearing glasses and his school uniform was speaking to an older man.

"Commander, do you think we would be able to capter Dark tonight?" The chief of the police said to the commander.

"Well, if it wasn't for you messing my plans all the times, I would of capture him long time ago," Satoshi said to the chief.

There was a loud sound coming from the museum clock indicating that it was exactly 12:00pm. Which was the time the Phantom Thief Dark will try to steal a famous painting **"the cherry blossom tree"** that was worth over 1,000,000,000 dollars.

Outside the museum there was a lot of people and news reporters. Everyone was there to see Dark not only was he a great thief, but good looking, too. Every girl in the city wanted him for herself. (Who wouldn't, right?) When all of the sudden, everybody saw black wings in the air that shine in the moon light. Of course they knew it was Dark.

"Dark...Dark," a guard yelled to alarmed the others who were guarding the painting.

"Hey Daisuke the fun has started and I don't see Satoshi anywhere?" Dark said to his other self, while they were up in the air. Most people would think Dark was talking to himself, but the truth would be that he was talking to his partner Daisuke Niwa. Dark only borrows Daisuke's body to steal art from the Hikari family.

"_**Maybe, he has give up on trying to capture you,"**_ Daisuke said from inside of Dark.

"No way," Dark paused for a second, "Well what are we waiting for lets get that famous painting."

Dark landed near some bushes at the back of the museum with out letting anyone see where he hide.

"O.k. now we need a disguised," Dark knocked out a guard and put on the guard's clothes. Then he went in side and was able to pass without being stopped by anyone. As soon as Dark was out of the first floor he run towards the fifth floor were the painting was located at.

There was pad lock in front of the door were the painting was locked. Dark wonder what type of lock was and it turn out that it was new technology but Dark wasn't famous for nothing. He was a great thief and besides it was part of the job.

Dark tried a couple of codes before he actually got it right. _**"Wow "**_ Daisuke said, _**"This time it took you longer to break in"**_

''Well is new tech and don't worry I'll get use to it. Next time it will be easier to break in." Dark said with a smirk on his face. Daisuke on the other hand was annoyed by Dark's cockiness.

The door swing open and revealed the painting were the art was held at. It was displayed on the wall with a glass window, the glass made the painting look more elegant.

But out of nowhere, Satoshi came out of his hiding place and stared at Dark. Satoshi's hair looked a shade darker, as clouds hid the moonlight.

"Well ...well if it isn't the one and only commander, Satoshi," Dark mocked Satoshi.

"You know it was going to be me since I want you really bad," Satoshi said with out an expression on his face. The lack of sleep always made Satoshi not think twice before he said embarrassing things, but it never bothers him so it was ok for him in a weird way.

"HEY..I'm not into guys and certainly not into you Satoshi!" Dark had Goosebumps of the comment Satoshi just had said a while ago. Dark hadn't notice that to get to the "**the cheery blossom tree**" was to get through Satoshi. A minute later Daisuke point this out to Dark. Dark responed with another smirk on his face at the sight of the situation he was in.

Wiz came out of Dark's pocket and flew as fast as he could towards Satoshi's face to distract him. This commotion gave a chance for Dark to get the painting. When the painting was in his hands he command for Wiz to come back to him so they could leave. Wiz turned into Dark's black wing. Dark jumped out of the window and disappeared within the darkness.

"Dark ...I'll catch you eventually," Satoshi screamed and glared out from the window Dark left open.

* * *

THE NIWA'S HOUSE

"Daisuke, your back "Now Daisuke was himself, since only Dark is out only to steal. Daisuke Niwa had a curse, well every male in the family had the curse of turning into the famous thief Dark when they turned fourteen years old and they were in love.

"Hey mom, here's **'cheery blossom tree'** painting."Daisuke said as he handed the painting to his mom. Emiko seem delighted by the great beauty of the painting.

"Oh, honey. I bet you're really tired .Why don't you get some sleep ...remember a growing boy needs his beauty sleep. Oh, my it's already one o'clock in the morning." Daisuke's mothers drifted away to put away the painting somewhere down in the basement.

_'Great another day another ancient artifact for mom to collect,'_ Daisuke thought to himself as he claimed the stairs that lead to his bedroom. Dasiuke went to sleep as soon as he hit his bed.

..******

THE NEW PLACE, AZUMANO

"Meimi ..Meimi wake up...where here." Meimi's mom stated from the front seat.

Meimi flutter her eye lids open and look out of the window and asked the time while rubbing her eyes with her hands, "What time is it mom? How long till we get to the new house?"

"It's six o'clock in the morning and I have no idea where the house is only your father knows." Meimi's mom said with a hint of surprise in her tone..

"Honey look at your left. The ocean, how beautiful and the sun is coming up, too," Meime's dad said to his wife.

Meimi stared for a while, her brain was barely starting to work again after the long sleep from yesterday, which didn't let her grasp what was in front of her .The reflection of the sun on the ocean water give a warming welcome to Nagoya, the sight made Meimi to forget all about their move. _**'How beautiful'**_ This thought of course was brushed away from Meimi's mind when they reached their new house. Then Meimi remember that this moving was the reason why she was apart from Asuka Jr..

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. PLEASE REVIEW...NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTERESTING.

CHAPTER TWO...AND THEN THEY MET.


	2. AND THEN THEY MET!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. or Saint Tail.

Oh I just can't wait till you guys read this. Actually this chapter is my second version of chapter two. I did not like it the other one, so I composed this one instead. There's still some things from the other chapter that I through a way in this chapter.

so please enjoy and review for the sake of the author. Arigato …Thanks!

* * *

STEALING HEART

CHAPTER TWO …. AND THEN THEY MET!

Her sight was blurry to start with and yet Meimi new what was happening. The night in her dream revealed itself when the moon was at the highest. It was a struggle between three figures that appeared to be in her dream. It seem it took forever for somethign to happen when all of the sudden a figure drop like if it was lifeless to the ground. This didn't mean anything to Meimi at the moment but for sure Meimi knew something was about to happen. Something so horrible, it give her goosbumps on skin...

Meimi gasped as soon as she woke up from that dream. "What was all that about?" she asked herself. Meimi almost scream when she felt some thing on her head, but then remember of Ruby her hedgehog.

"Wee...wee," Ruby squealed as Meimi pat her on the head. Meimi was bored and then a thought came to her mind, "Hey, why don't we go for a walk to look around and maybe if we find an ice cream stand, will buy some." Meimi smile at Ruby.

"Well, lets get this room clean, so we could explore after," Meimi said out aloud. Meimi seem happier because she no longer wanted to think about Asuka Jr. This made her want to do things she never did before. The loss of Asuka made Meimi think you have to live you life the fullest.( this sounds as if he's dead or something..lol!)

* * *

NIWA'S HOUSE

"Emiko, Have you seen Daisuke? I need to talk with him.. is he still as sleep?" Kosuke said. (Kosuke is Daisuke's father)

"Kosuke, give him a break. He's been working the whole summer and stealing, let him have some sleep. I know you want to help with the curse but it will go away as time passes," Emiko held Kosuke hands into hers and smile at her husband. Kosuke kiss his wife in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad...oops. Am I interrupting something?" Daisuke come into the kitchen right when his parents were in dovey lovey mode. Emiko and Kosuke blushed at the sight of Daisuke.

"Honey do you need something?" Emiko asked Daisuke.

"Oh, no. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going out with Riku again today," Daisuke said nonchalance.

"Daisuke, you're a so romantic. When Kosuke and I were dating he barely took me out for dates. I'm so glad you're not like your Dad," Emiko hugged Daisuke. She give him a kiss on his forehead making Daisuke blush of imbarresment, "Well have a good time ...O.k.," Emiko sent Daisuke off.

Daisuke was sure today would be a great day. Ever since vacation started he took a job to earn some money. Most people would spend it for themselves, but Daisuke earned that money to buy a necklace for Riku. The necklace would take them to a whole new level in their relationship.

_'I can't wait to give the necklace, that I bought for Riku and see her face light up with happiness,_' Daisuke thought to himself as he reached his destination.

_''**Oh, Daisuke don't you think that's kind of old fashion for my Riku,''**_Dark said within Daisuke.

Daisuke kept walking until he reached the water fountain that was on a cliff, it had a beautiful view of the city," She is not your Riku, She is mine," Daisuke said out aloud.

"Niwa-kun,"

For a few seconds, time froze and the only thing running through Daisuke 's mind was the name 'Riku'. He turned around to find his 'holly maiden'. Riku was pretty with her short brown hair and brown eyes. The best thing about Riku was, she was a great friend and her tomboyish attitude was so cute to Daisuke. "Riku-san"

"Niwa what were you saying out loud," Riku asked with concerned. Daisuke on the other hand felt silly for saying things out loud.

"Never mind that, I have something for you and hope you like it," Daisuke took out a small box from a pocket of his pants.

"Riku..um. Here a token of my love to you," Daisuke entrusted the box into Riku's hands. Riku blushed madly at the words Daisuke was using.

Riku open the box to find the prettiest necklace she ever seen. It was a heart shape necklace that came with a key. The key meant to unlock the love in your heart. "Daisuke, this is beautiful but I bet it cost you a lot of money?"

"Yeah, but it was worth every penny, so you could have it," Daisuke looked down at the ground to hide his face. Riku came closer and grabbed his hands with hers. Then the magic of love began, Riku and Daisuke got closer and closer until their lips made contact with each other. They were in the endless eternity of love and nothing could be better than this.

* * *

STREETS OF AZUMANO

The streets of Azumano were always full of teens during the summer having a good time and families went out together to bond with each other. This made Satoshi sad since he never had a real family, except for his stepfather who wasn't interested in him. The lack of love in his life made him an isolated person. One thing he did know was that he was part of the Hikari family. The Hikari family was known for the art they created, but most people didn't know the evil magic within every piece of their arts. Also by being a member of the Hikari family, Satoshi was curse from the day of his birth. The curse consisted on being the host of an evil angel named Krad. The curse was activated by feelings, but Satoshi enclosed himself to not have them, so the evil within him wouldn't come out.

Girls giggle to get Satoshi's attention as he passed by. It was always like this with girls, they only thought about the good looks of a guy and nothing else. Satoshi was one example; he was amazingly hot even with his glasses and his school uniform. But Satoshi wasn't interested in girls and the more he ignored them the more the girls wanted Satoshi. Today the girls found him more attractive than ever as he wasn't wearing his school uniform, but a black shirt and black pants that made him look more mysterious. Even, high school girls started at him with lust.

At the corner of a street, an orange haired girl was walking with her hedgehog pet looking all around for an ice cream stand. " Look, Ruby there's an ice cream stand. Right over there," Meimi pointed with her right hand as she held Ruby with her other hand.

Satoshi had arrived to his destination, which was an ice cream stand. He was one of those persons who don't like many sweets, but for ice cream he had a soft spot for it. "I would like to have ..." Satoshi was interrupted before he order his ice cream.

"I would like a strawberry and vanilla ice scream please," Meimi smile to an old middle age guy who was taking her order.

"I would like the same, please," Satoshi stated to the guy who now was taking his order.

Meimi hadn't noticed Satoshi until he had spoken to order. She took a good glance at him before deciding he was a hot guy.

"Sorry kids, you guys have to wait for me to make more strawberry flavor because were out. Or would you guys like another flavor instead," the man said to both Satoshi and Meimi.

"No ..i could wait, I really want strawberry because it's Ruby's favorite flavor, and mine" Meimi showed her hedgehog to the middle age man pointing out who was Ruby.

"What about you Satoshi?" The man knew Satoshi as he always saw him everyday to buy ice cream, during the summer.

"I'll wait as well, Shinzo," Satoshi answer to the man.

"So, are you new? I don't recall ever seen you around Azumano," Satoshi asked Meimi.

"Well, yeah. My parents and I moved here exactly three days ago. I'm Meimi Haneoka, what's your name?" Meime give a warning smile to Satoshi after she asked his name.

At the sight of Meime's arming smile it made Satoshi run out words for a second, for no one has given him a warm smile in his whole life as Meimi did, yeah sure girls smile at him but not as sincere as her.

"... My name is Satoshi Hiwatari," A last Satoshi was able to answer Meimi.

The man name Shinzo came with two ice cream cone with their favorite flavors on it." Here you go. I'm glad to see that Satoshi finally found a cute girlfriend."

This comment made Meimi blush madly, _'How could any one think were together. I mean this guy wouldn't go out with me and I'm certainly not that cute. Does he think were together because we order the same flavors,'_ Meimi thought to herself.

"Sorry, but...," Meimi didn't get the chance to explain to the man, that she and Satoshi are not an item.

"Here, Shinzo." Satoshi handed an amount of money that was just enough to pay for both cones of ice cream, Satoshi turned around and left.

Meimi hurry to catch with Satoshi, "Hey, I never asked you to pay for me," Meimi accused.

"I know " he pause, "I just want to miss lead Shinzo, he's always telling me to get a girlfriend," Satoshi's emotionless face change as he give a mischievous smile to Meimi.

Meimi lick her cone and give some to Ruby as well, "wee..wee," Ruby. "You like that much, Ruby," Meimi said.

"Hey, Hiwatari. Right? Since you pretended that I was your girlfriend. Why don't we have a pretended date after all you used me for your mischievous lie," Meimi walked beside Satoshi as she waited for answer.

"I can't, I need to do some work. Maybe another day?" Satoshi was done with his ice cream cone; he looked at Meimi and gives her a small smile to her. Satoshi left Meimi on the corner of a street as he kept walking to an unknown place Meimi didn't about.

* * *

SAKURA CAFE

After they met at the fountain, Daisuke and Riku went to a cafe call 'Sakura cafe'. It was a nice little spot were Daisuke took Riku out when she wanted. Of course Riku wanted to go today for a very good reason.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about with me?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"You see ... you know how my dad works in America. Well.. He asked me and Risa to go to the United States to stay and study for a whole year." Riku wasn't looking at Daisuke as she told her news to him, instead she was looking at her hands.

"Oh, really. So what have you decided?" Daisuke sounded melancholic.

"I really want t go, and so does Risa. Besides it's only going to be for a year. You know how a year comes and goes really quick," Riku tried to comfort Daisuke, who looked like someone had sucked the life out of him.

This was worst than when he found out he had to be thief. Daisuke looked into Riku's eyes that said this was one of the lifetime opportunities she'll ever had. At this Daisuke knew that she really wanted this and he also knew he was going to let her go. He wasn't an aggressive boyfriend to start with so Riku always had her way. He was going to let her if this made Riku happy, even though they wouldn't see each other for a whole year. "Well, if it makes you happy, it makes me happy you're going to the U.S.A."

"Niwa-kun that's why, I love you so much. You're so undestanding and you care about me and my happiness," Riku said as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Riku...please don't cry. People might think I did something to you." Daisuke sweat dropped as a waitress was looking at him.

"Um... sir is everything alright?" A nameless waitress asked.

"Yes, it's just a girl thing," Daisuke spoke with embarrassment.

"Yes, everything is alright, a thanks for caring, "Riku spoke to the waitress.

After the little commotion the waitress left and came back with their order. They were starving and they ate in silence. Riku had nothing to say and neither did Daisuke. This was kind of awkward for both of them; it was like when they confessed their love to each other. Daisuke paid the bill and left some tip for the waitress. The date was over.

As Daisuke and Riku approach the Mansion were Riku live, Daisuke held Riku's hand. He spoke, "so when are you leaving?"

" A week from now, that way Risa and me can start school at the same time as the kids in America and it will give us time to get use to in America," Riku said as she made calculations in her head.

"I can't believe school starts in two weeks and you're going to America. We'll start high school away from each other," Daisuke said with a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah…. well got to go inside is getting chilly out here," Riku spoke and give Daisuke a kiss on the cheek.

Daisuke headed to his house as soon as he left Riku's Mansion.

_'**Daisuke, I can believe you. You're cool with the situation. Riku is going to America and you just going to let her go like that,'**_Dark echo to Daisuke.

_'Can you just be quite; you're making this worst than it already is. If Riku wants to go, she can go.'_

_**'Well, I'm such saying this because it hurts me too. And besides who knows what could happen. Maybe Riku will forget about you after she discover American boys,'**_Now Dark was getting all kind of crazy ideas that could happen, if Riku falls for a boy in the United States to Daisuke.

This made Daisuke tenser than ever, his mind was going wild about things Dark had said. But luckily he shout down Dark out of his mind and stopped thinking. He turned a corner to find his house three houses away from him. The only thing running through Daisuke mind was how he was going to miss Riku this whole school year.

* * *

Well that's all for now ... another thing the man name Shinzo is no one, so I just put any name to go with the story. PLEASE REIVEW… REIVEW….

Chapter three… Azumano high school


	3. AZUMANO HIGH SCHOOL

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or Saint Tail.

Well here I go with my third chapter and let me tell ya it's needed so the fourth chapter can make sense. Well, here it is ….

* * *

STEALING HEART

CHAPTER THREE…AZUMANO HIGH SCHOOL

It began, as all things must, with the awakening of a sleeping body. Too tired to open the heavy lids of those shut-eyes. No energy flowing through the body, meaning to awaken. The sky color was still dark, as the sun has not appeared from the depths.

The idea of attending school high school today was so annoying but was mandatory that most freshmen would not miss. High School was where you find yourself, where your life actually begins. Well that is what most people thought. Someone could have been a loser in middle school, but as soon as that person hits high school they could become popular. Mostly of all is where it is decides if you're a loser, jock, popular or an unknown person. The first day was going to decide that and it was the day every freshmen dreaded.

This is what Daisuke had thought and it was eating him from the insides. Starting High school and worst He has to start without Riku. Before, Daisuke thought it was going to be easy to get by because he was going to be with her. But now Riku was in the USA.

"Dai-chan, come on get up. First day of high school and you don't want t o be late," Emiko enter inside Daisuke's room only to find him trying to wake up.

Daisuke's hair was always messy but every morning his hair got even more messier than usual. He looked at his mom and asked a question with a very sleepy voice, "Mom, it's ok if I don't go to school today?"

"Dai-chan, I know it's going to be hard to start high school by yourself and maybe it would have been easier if Riku had not chosen to go to USA. But you have to look in the bright side," Emiko pause as she handed the Azumano high school uniform to Daisuke, "Image how it will feel when you see her again."

-FLASH BACK-

It had been a week before school started, on a Saturday to be exact when Riku had left Daisuke to go for a year to the USA. Daisuke had promise to Riku and Risa that he was going to see them off from the airport. Daisuke of course was a bit late like always.

"Niwa-kun, you're ten minutes late!" Risa exhale with exicetment as she was going to be leaving Japan.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you guys until I heard Riku's voice calling me from the top lobby," Daisuke said. Today, he tried to look his best since it will be the last day he and Riku would be together, till next year. Daiuske was wearing a black pants and a crimson red color shirt. Actually his mom picked the outfit for him.

"Daisuke, I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to see you one last time before I go," Riku said with a smile as she stood next to Risa.

"Riku, I hope you have a nice trip and always know that my heart belongs to you and only you," Daisuke quoted Dark.

_**'HEY! That's mine line,'**_Dark echo to Daisuke. Daisuke said his goodbye to Risa and Riku ignoring Darks comment. It was time to go and Riku left to get on the airplane. Then Daisuke waited for the plane to take off. The whole procedure was about fifteen minutes long to get the plane in the air, but to Daisuke it seemed like forever.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

At last Daisuke was fully awake and thought about what his mom had said and was ready to give her an answer, "You're right mom, I just wished Riku was back already. But thanks for helping me get cheer up,"

"Well, now that's over. Hurry up and change," Emiko stepped out of Daisuke's room so he could change.

* * *

AZUMANO HIGH SCHOOL

Meimi stood in front of the front gate; Azumano high school was one of the biggest high schools in Azumano city. There was tall beautiful trees with full green leafs surrounding the tree. The building was three stories, a one-story science building, an enormous gymnasium, an art wing and if that wasn't enough it also had a two pool, one outside and the other one inside. Meimi couldn't believe it when she read about it in one of the pamphlets that was sent to her through mail, since she had transferred to that school. Now the school uniform was another story, what could Meimi say about it? it was quite cute on her. The uniform consisted on a red kind of color skirt, a vest of the same color and a white long sleeve blouse. The uniform they always wear in the anime.

_'Ok Meimi, you can do this,'_Meimi told herself as she decided to enter the school. As she walk by to get inside she kept her gaze on the ground because she felt out of place, though most freshmen felt the same the first day of high school. Since, she was paying no attention what so ever where she was walking to, Meimi bump into someone.

"Oh, My god. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Meimi apologized to the boy in front of her.

The boy turned around to face her. When this happen Meimi had a better look at the boy and realize he was quite cute. His crimson eyes seem depressed and he had messy hair but all this made him look even cuter.

"It's ok," the boy replied and gives a small smile to Meimi.

"Daisuke...my man! How are you?" A strange guy with brown dark hair appeared, which look pretty creepy to Meimi . The weird guy grabbed the boy in front of Meimi by the neck and got him in a choke hold, not letting go of him.

"Saehara, please stop it! I'm not in the mood and you're chocking me," Daisuke gasped as he struggled to get out the headlock he was in. Now the strange guy name Saehara stared at Meimi.

"Well well, what have we here Daisuke. Putting your moves on this poor innocent girl... Have you no shame, what about Riku? Have you forgotten about her so quickly?" Saehara was making a big deal about nothing and by now Meimi truly believe he was a basket case.

_'This guy needs some screws to be fix,'_Meimi thought as she watched the boys in front of her. At this point Meimi couldn't take it any more and left them without them noticing because they were still arguing with each other. Meimi disappeared in the crowed

* * *

CLASS 3A

The school bell rang through the campus for every one to hear and attend class. Every body scattered to their classroom, but for the exception of some students that were freshmen having trouble finding their class. Daisuke was one of them, he had class 3a but he just couldn't find it. Plus the building was pretty huge so who knew what floor his class was in. He walked along the halls and noticed he was ten minutes late already. Daisuke spotted a blurred of blue hair pass as he turned to another hallway, instantly he knew who it was.

"Hiwatari-kun, hold up!" Daisuke called after Satoshi who was getting out of the boys bathroom. Satoshi looked back and shifted his direction toward Daisuke. Daisuke felt silly by now for asking for help.

"Niwa-kun, what do you want?" Satoshi asked with no expression on his tone.

Was he mad?.. Asking his enemy for help, but there was nothing else to do if Daisuke wanted to get to class. (Sweat drop)"I can't find my classroom. Can you help me?" Daisuke had no choice; he needed Satoshi's help. Daisuke handed his schedule to Satoshi.

"Room 3A, I can see why you couldn't find it Niwa. That room does not exists," Satoshi face was calm as he stated the unthinkable.

"WHAT? You're lying!" Daisuke felt stupid.

"I guess you didn't check the bulletin. It was posted that any one who had in their schedule class room 3A was to attend room 4B instead," Satoshi informed Daisuke.

" You and I have the same class so just follow me." Satoshi walked away and Daisuke followed.

LUNCH TIME

Meimi's day had been unexpected; first she had met a red head guy and his weirdo friend and now the next thing she knew they were in her class as well. But the red headed one had come to class a bit late with Satoshi at his side. Now Satoshi was another story to Meimi, today it had seem that he didn't want to talk to no one and he didn't even looked at her. Thought they had met, it seem that their meeting had never happen. This made Meimi sad knowing someone but that some one doesn't want to talk to you.

She was claiming the stairs that lead to the rooftop of Azumano High School main Building. Meimi open the door that was at the end of the stair and to find an enormous place. She walked all the way to the rail that stopped her from falling, from that distance she could see most of the school and the students look a bit small.

A voice came from behind, " I didn't expect you to be up here."

Meimi recognized the voice, she turn around, "Hiwatari, are you spying on me,"

" Don't misunderstand, I been here the whole time. I was sitting next to the door and you pass by me." Satoshi explain.

_'I guess, I didn't see him because he was being really quite,'_Meimi made a weird face at the thought of her not noticing Satoshi at first. "I just came here to eat my lunch in peace"

"Well, I'm always up here. I like to be alone,' he said morbidly.

"What does that have to do with me? If you want to eat here I won't bother you but I will eat here, too!" Meimi wasn't going to leave just because Mr. lonely mentions it to her.

Satoshi give Meimi a chuckle, "Fine. Do what ever you want but don't bother me when I'm taking my naps. And maybe we could eat together if you want sometimes."

Meimi smile to Satoshi the same way she did when they met for the first time. She felt happy she had a friend; well least she thought they could become friends. Unknown to the both of them this little relationship was going to be a troublesome one...

* * *

LATER ...

So life goes on as students kept going to school, it had been two weeks since school had started. All this time Meimi and Satoshi had spent time together during lunchtime. Every day Satoshi would arrive up in the rooftop before Meimi, and when she arrived Satoshi was already done with his lunch. Sometimes Satoshi had the nerve to take a nap leaving Meimi eating silently. But whenever Satoshi was awake she tried to make some conversation, though Meimi always fails to get a word out Satoshi.

Tuesday to be exact was one of those days that Meimi wanted to talk.

"Hiwatari-kun. Remember when we fist met and you promises you would go out with me, on a pretend date when you have time?" Meimi still called Satoshi by his last name because she felt they weren't closed enough to be informal. Also She was still trying to get them into a friendly stage.

"Yeah, I remember," Satoshi, said with a stone face.

"Well, can we do it this today, "Meimi hope he would say yes, after all he had promised her though they had barely had met that time.

"Sorry, like I said before I have some work to do," Satoshi replied.

"Wait a minute, I'm here trying to be friendly and you blew me off again! What do you do that you can even take me out for a lousy date you promise me when we met." Meimi was frustrated with Satoshi being so quite and calm not once has he said something excited to her besides that time they met at the ice cream stand.

"If you really want to know?, I'll tell you," He paused and exhaled, "I'm the commander of the police department and I'm been trying to capture a thief."

"Really, you're joking with me. I heard of Jr. Detectives but you just beat their butts by having such a high rank in the police department and being only fourteen years old," Meimi said excited in an amused way.

"Well I guess if you put it that way, but like I was saying... I need to capture the famous phantom thief Dark and to tell you the truth he even tells us when he is going to strike next." Satoshi told Meimi.

"OH, he sounds really cocky to be doing such a stupid thing," Meimi stated and thought to herself,_' He reminds me of myself when I was Saint Tail,'_

"Today for example Dark has sent another notice, though it took about three weeks for him to strike again. This time he is going to be stealing a relic that was pass down through the Hikari family. It had said that the relic, well actually is a necklace call "The Black Pearl" was one of the first art the Hikari family work on." Satoshi Explain to Meimi.

"So this guy most be really hard to capture, right? How many time has he gotten away from you," Meimi asked without thinking.

"Some many I don't keep count," Satoshi was not only counting the pieces of art Dark has recently stolen but also from the one he stole during the four hundred years before.

Meimi sat next to Satoshi thinking about this guy name Dark, not showing interest on the topic they were discussing a while ago, but her interest had grown for this city. Time passed and the two only sat quietly until the bell rang and they headed down stairs to get to class. Meimi had a lot to think of today if she wanted to have that date next time she asked. It wasn't that she really wanted to look around the town but to spend time with Satoshi and uncovered how he really is. She had grown some interest on him, how could she not help it? he was mysterious and just simply hot, but Meimi thought maybe there was something else besides, under that cool attitude and serious face.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Daisuke. What is wrong with you, lately you been down. Is it because of Riku?" Saehara asked as they walked together out of the school campus. "Well cheer up because we are going to have fun playing video games at this arcade I know is near here. Ok."

"Saehara, I have no tim...," Daisuke was cut off before he had finished his sentence because Seahara had grabbed his hands and dragged him along to the place he mention.

They ended up in the arcade, the perfect place to loose countless money from every idiot who thinks they could win a game. Daisuke was tired of feeling down just because Riku was far away so instead he decided he deserved to have a good time, even if it was a short one. "Forget about everything and let's have some fun..."

* * *

Well hope any one will REVIEW because if you don't Ill die. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW do it for the sake of the author.

Don't miss next chapter: THE BLACK PEARL

This next chapter is going to be exciting and you just can't miss it. Meimi will appeared as her former thief look, new threat that hold the necklace and of course what is Daisuke going to do?


	4. THE BLACK PEARL

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or Saint Tail

So anyways here goes another chapter I tried so hard to write so PLEASE REVIEW !

* * *

STEALING HEART

CHAPTER FOUR...THE BLACK PEARL

NIWA'S HOUSE

"Dai-chan, where have you been? Have you forgotten you were going to steal today?" Emiko said as she let Daisuke inside the house.

"Mom, I'm sorry I forgot. I was too busy playing in the arcade with Saehara that it slipped out of my mind," Daisuke felt stupid for forgetting but a least now he wasn't think of Riku for the time being.

"Well what's done it's done I say and beside you're here. Anyways, here its what you are stealing today at the museum around 10:30 pm," Emiko showed a picture of the necklace, " The Black Pearl."

"It seems harmless to me," Daisuke said.

"That's what you would think, my boy," An elderly man came out of a room holding an amulet. He handed to Daisuke and then spoke, "The Black Pearl has a lot of power and if you don't wear this amulet, you'll be possessed by the power within the pearl."

" So what kind of power those this Black Pearl have, grandpa?" Daisuke asked curiously.

Daisuke grandpa thought about it, "The necklace can increase any kind of power any one could have, and in you case Dark's magic. I know what you must be thinking, what a great amplifier, but the thing is that once you know the power, you can't let go of the necklace. Also it darkens your soul and as you keep using the power of the necklace it will take over you little by little until you're the pearls' puppet." (a/n: It supposed to be more like a warning so Daisuke won't get any ideas.)

**_'So that's what the necklace was for,'_**Dark said inside of Daisuke.

_'What do you mean?' _Daisuke asked his other self mentally.

**_'Well, neither krad nor me really knew why the Hikaris' invented the Black Pearl, but I guess I know now. It was so if either of us had it in our hands we would be controlled by them and we wouldn't resist their commands,' _**Dark pause,**_ 'But I never want to steal it because I thought it was useless."_**

" Or maybe you were to coward to steal it because you didn't now the power of the pearl!" Daisuke said out loud and both his mom and grandpa started at him

._'Damn it I have to stop saying thinks out aloud' _Daisuke thought to himself while Dark laughed at him for been silly.

9:58 said on the clock from the kitchen. It was time for Daisuke to change into Dark the famous thief. The only way to have Dark out was for Daisuke to activate his DNA. Daisuke had put on clothes that seem like they didn't fit him and thought about Riku his Holly Maiden. Making his DNA to react and the change begin. Red hair turned into a dark purple color it also got longer, the facial change to a more mature face than Daisuke and lets not forget about the height that it increased dramatically. Dark was in the house!

* * *

The streets were empty, since all the crowed was in another location. The locations were the famous phantom thief was going to trick and steal the Black Pearl. In another part of town Meimi had gone to a church, she discovered the first day she arrived in Azumano. Actually it was a burned down church, so it was always empty and it was a perfect spot for Meimi to cry out her heart when she thought about Asuka Jr. But right at that moment, she was thinking of a choice Meimi needed to make. She held a pendant in her hands as she sat quietly on the bench thinking.

"Ok, I'll do it. After all I need to help the helpless and I'm pretty sure that includes protecting an art from being stolen." Meimi got up on her legs and closed her eyes. She put her hands in front of her, holding the pendant tightly.

"By light of the moon and light of the sun, it's time to do what must be done." Meimi whisper into the air.

A light of many colors appeared these light surrounded Meimi "One," a baton materialized into Meimi's hands and a bunch of confetti was every where, "two," some thing else materialized but this time it was a hat with a bunch of cards, "three," Meimi's transformation stopped and it was time for Saint Tail to be reborn.

"I guess breaking my promise to Asuka Jr isn't that bad after all we aren't together anymore," Meimi look down as she said these words.

"May fortune smile on me on my effort to do good deeds," everything she was doing brought so many memories from so long ago and also about Seira. Seira was her best friend, but never got the chance to say goodbye to her because she was in London during the summer.

* * *

10:30 AT THE MUSEUM

The sky was filled with clouds; the moon wasn't present making the night darker than usual. It seem more likely to rain, but no one cared as long as they got to see Dark coming in and out of the museum. Again, The museum was blocked so no reports got in or crazy teen girls who were in love with dark.

"I just love it when girls go mad about me, but my love only belongs to Riku and Riku only!" Dark exclaim in midair as girls shouted his name because he have been spotted.

**_'Dark how many times have I told you, she is not your RIKU,' _**Daisuke shouted within Dark, of course Dark ignored him. Dark headed towards the left wing tower of the museum and got in from of a window already open.

"Man, they're getting careless by leaving this window open. Oh, well makes my job a bit easier," Dark said with a grin on his face.

**_'Dark don't you think, it's kind of strange for them to leave open. What if it's a trap?'_**Daisuke suggested to Dark.

"Who cares and besides no one has ever been able to capture me over 400 years," Once again Daisuke was annoyed by Dark's cockiness.

Dark and Daisuke reached the room where the necklace was without anyone getting in their way, which Daisuke thought it was kind of strange. Once they were in front of the door they noticed that the door was already open, this wasn't right. There was some noise inside and this made Dark want to see what was going on in that room. So he swug the door open to only find another thief stealing what they were going to steal first.

"Hey! Who are you?" Dark shouted and rushed to stop the other thief that was holding the necklace in its hands. Dark reached and grabbed the other thief wrist not letting go. Now every thing was going crazy, the new thief was trying to free it's self from the grasp of Dark and Dark was trying to get hold of the necklace. The room was almost pitch black and it was impossible for Dark to see who the other thief was for the lack of light.

**_'Dark who do you think this person is?'_**Daisuke asked.

_'I don't know but I could tell you is probably a girl by the size of the wrist and if am right she's pretty good at this, but we are not here to complement the other thief, right?'_ Dark answer as he kept struggling to get the necklace.

No one from outside knew what was going on, everyone was just waiting for the next move that was going to tell them what was going to happen next. Outside Satoshi the commander of the police was talking with his stepfather about the necklace. Even thought Satoshi was charged on the case of capturing Dark his stepfather was the one in control once he was present around the place.

"Satoshi let Dark take it just this one time. You do know the power of the necklace? And if you do then you also know the power it has." Satoshi stepfather gave a nasty smirk to Satoshi.

"I don't need the help of a cursed necklace to capture Dark, because I'll capture him on my own," Satoshi shot back in a clam way and then turned around to get inside the museum.

Once Satoshi got to the room where the necklace was located, he heard voices that were grunting in struggle.

Meimi hold tightly not letting go of the necklace and wasn't about to let go of it, _' Man this is getting out of hand.' _Dark on the other hand was struggling as well because he wasn't letting go either. Not to mention that Meimi was putting up with him.

"Well, guess there's another thief in town!" A voice came from the door in the room. Both thief turned and face Satoshi, who had a flashlight in his hands. At this Meimi panic since she could lose her identity of being the other thief, so she had to do something quick to get out of there.

"Well, boys is time for this little thief to leave," Meimi used one of her free hands to hold her baton and she waved it in the air. This was the only thing she could do to avoid been seen by either Dark or Satoshi.

"One, twoo, threeee, it's Showtime," Meimi yelled in from the shadows where she was standing on, covered her face so no one could see her.

All of the sudden there was a bunch of clones that were sporting the same outfit as Saint Tail, which surrounded the whole room. The Element of surprise was in the room, as both Dark and Satoshi didn't see this coming. Meimi quickly yank the necklace from Dark when he wasn't paying attention. When Dark felt the black pearl get yanked from him, he quickly turned his attention to the other thief, who blended in with the other clones.

"Where is she?" Dark shouted.

**_'With all this clones she could be anywhere,'_**Daisuke told Dark about the new thief.

" Well I guess I should be going after the new thief because she's the one who has the Black Pearl. But the truth is that all I need is for you to be capture," Satoshi said as he pointed the light of the flashlight at Darks face.

"Aren't you the clever one? it's just too bad today isn't the day or ever,you will never be able to catch me! Commander." Dark shot back at Satoshi.

**_'Well I guess this is our cue to make like a tree and leave,'_**Daisuke said to dark. Dark immediately look for an escape root, when he spotted a small figure getting out from the room by a window near him. He followed the other thief, leaving Satoshi struggling to cross the room while all the other clones run around like crazy.

"Wiz" Dark commanded Wiz out of his pocket so it could turn into wings with black feather. Once in the air he immediately started searching for the other thief. Then he spotted balloons that were floating in the air along with a figure of a girl holding it. " Wiz go faster, we need to catch up with her."

On the other hand Meimi felt a bit dizzy as she hold tight of the floating balloons. It had been a while since she had done anything like this so getting back in the game was really hard. She then look behind her just incase if someone was after her. To Saint Tail's surprise someone was really after her and it was none than other Dark. She was stunned as Meimi saw the black wings Dark carried.

"Wings... Black wings." Meimi whisper in shock. " But how? Is it an illusion or is it real magic?"

All this didn't really matter now because she was going to be caught by the other thief if she didn't do anything at that minute. Meimi took out the Black Pearl from one of her pockets and thought why the heck did she decided to help Satoshi, when she can't help herself.

Dark's wings accelerated more as he reached the other thief. He grabbed her hand once again, but this time he knew she wasn't going anywhere with the necklace.

"Let go!" Meimi shouted.

"Not until you hand over the Black Pearl," Dark shouted back.

Meimi was losing the grip she had on the balloons with the hand that was free, after all Dark had her other hand. She didn't know what to do; one thing was for sure Meimi wasn't going to give the Black Pearl to the bad guys.

"Give it and I won't hurt you.." Dark asked again. (a/n: Yeah like he would ever hurt a girl, right?)

"No," Meimi said as she stared at Dark. Her hand slipped from the balloons and made her falls. It was too quick for Dark to hold on to her.

"AAAAAAHH," Meimi screamed. She couldn't do anything being in midair and it look like Dark was not going to catch her on time.

A glow of pure dark light came from the Black Pearl that Meimi was holding. _'What's going on'?_

**_'Dark hurry, it looks like the Black Pearl has been activated,'_**Daisuke echo to Dark.

"You're right," Dark answer still going down.

This light, which was coming from, the pearl felt strange to Meimi.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with your problem in midair," A voice so child like had spoke from the pearl making Meimi Stunned.

"What's going o..." Meimi sentence was cut of as she had dematerialized in thin air. Dark couldn't believe it, he was so closed to grabbing her but like that she had disappeared.

**_'Dark I have a bad feel about this,'_**Daisuke announced.

"Yeah, me too." Dark pause, "We should go," Dark headed towards Daisuke' house were he will explain what had happen tonight and how he had fail in returning the Black Pearl.

* * *

_' I'm dead? I feel like I'm floating in a dark void,'_Meimi asked herself. Darkness surrounded her not letting her see where she was. All of the sudden a slash of light open. Meimi's body was slowly directing itself to through opening. She got through it and never wondered where she was going to end up.

Out of nowhere Meimi had materialized inside her room. Her head had no sense of direction, all that darkness seemed to confuse her even more than she already was. But eventually after sitting for five minutes everything came back to her and she finally realized where she was. Meimi stared in shock as she look around her room, "But how?"

"You could thank me for that," A ghostly shape appeared in front of Meimi. Black bottomless eyes stared at Meimi, silky curly black hair surrounded the ghostly girl's face and her black dress made Meimi have the chills up her spine. Then the girl spoke with the child like voice Meimi heard before," I don't usually come out of the pearl. But, I needed to introduce myself. Hello my name is Suki and I'm the spirit that's bind to the Black Pearl. Nice to meet you."

"No way," Meimi was shocked as she looked at both the pearl and the strange girl before her.

"If is not much to ask, I want to know your name?" the girl name Suki asked.

Meimi hesitated at first not knowing why did she needed to tell her name to a complete strange, not to mention the girl look kind of scary. Of course it was the girl who had save her from a death Meimi wasnt soppused to happened, well a least not yet. "Meimi...my name is Meimi," this was too much for her to handle and she was still in shock that this was actually happening.

_'I need to turn it back to Satoshi or the Museum and quick before anything gets out of hand,'_Meimi thought to herself.

"You're not taking me back," Suki yelled as if she could read Meimi's thoughts or maybe she could read her mind, "I waited to be reawaken for too long and now thanks to you I'm free."

"Sorry but that not a choice you could have," Meimi argued back.

"Or so you think," Suki grin as she got closed to her. Meimi couldn't help but to stare into those bottomless eyes Suki had, making her feel like she was being pull into avoid of emptiness once again.

"Now you're bind to me just like I'm bind to the Black pearl and there's nothing that could change that," Suki's voice was drifting a way, Meimi had become unconscious when Suki had grabbed her chin. She had no idea what Suki had done but it seem like, she was in big trouble and she could not stop it, after that everything went black.

* * *

NIWA"S HOUSE

"What?" All Niwa family members shouted together.

"We didn't get the Black Pearl," Daisuke answer with shame.

"Well who has it then?" Kosuke asked Daisuke with concerned.

"We don't know. It was another thief " Daisuke answer back.

_'But she sure was clever,'_ Dark admired.

Daisuke's family couldn't believe it that the Famous Dark had failed to get an art. Daisuke was frustrated while Dark was still being quite annoying. He was laying on his bed when he reach into his pocket and felt a card. Daisuke wonder and thought it might be a note. He opened it and he had been right. The white card had written red letters and it said the following: **Hey sorry for stealing the necklace, Saint Tail.**

There it was the name of the thief or a least what she goes Dark and Daisuke said the name at thesame time, "Saint Tail."

* * *

Well that is it for now and hope you'll like it. There is one thing I do want to say to all who readed my story. Suki is an oc, I don't particuly like oc I think they ruin the whole set up of the anime. But I had no choice as to use one in this story because there was nother characters I could use. So please just keep in mind that she's made up, ok. THANK YOU.


	5. PHONE CALLS

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or Saint Tail

Well here's another chapter, hope you'll like .. i wouldnt mind some reviews T_T.

* * *

STEALING HEART

CHAPTER FIVE…PHONE CALLS

-Satoshi's Pad-

It was a Saturday morning, the sun was coming up, the birds chirped and life in Azumano city was beginning once again. It had been three days to be exact, since the Black Pearl was stolen. Dark had fail to take it, but the unique and yet mysterious little thief didn't. Of course it didn't matter who the other thief was? The only thing Satoshi care was the capture of Dark and that he had fail till now.

Satoshi lay on his bed covering his body from the cold morning. He was thinking about that night and how his step-father got angry at him. Satoshi didn't want to think what his stepfather would do next. Every time Satoshi fail, his step-dad intervened and little by little he was taking over.

Ring...ring...

The cell phone rang, Satoshi wasn't in the mood to answer it, but then again it could be a call about Dark and his next notice. He got out of his bed and crossed his room until he had reached his cell phone, which was on Satoshi's desk near the window.

"Hello"

"Hiwatari-kun! It's me Haneoka. I just call because you been sick? You been absent for two days so i worried. What's wrong?" Meimi's voice came out of the other end of the phone line.

"How did you get my number? Never mind... Meimi don't worry, I'll be at school on monday..ok," Satoshi answered to all Meimi's questions with one sentence. Satoshi hang up without saying goodbye.

Suddenly, Satoshi realized he had just called Meimi by her first name. Everyone knows when you call people by there first name, it meant they were much closer as friends to you. How could he have called her that? Satoshi wondered if Meimi really meant something to him. No, he barely met her three weeks ago. Could it be that Meimi had got too closed to him? More importantly could this be the end of their mutual relationship they had? Without thinking twice Satoshi knew he had to end his connection with Meimi. If he was to keep Krad lock up inside of him. With any feeling it could activate and could then releas that monster.

"I guess everything good has to end at one point."

* * *

MEIMI'S HOUSE

-Right after Satoshi hang up

"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh, that jerk! I'm here worried about him and all he says: "Meimi don't worry, I'll be at school on monday..ok." Meimi paused,"wait did he called me by my first name? No way...maybe I heard him wrong?"

Meimi lay on her back against her bed thinking about what had happen that night, when she stole the Black Pearl. It was a bit of a blurred to her. The only thing she remembers very clearly was meeting Suki the spirit within the necklace. Also that for some reason Meimi was now bind with the Black Pearl and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Well a least that's what she heard from Suki before everything went pitch black. After that , next thing Meimi knew she was inside her bed next to ruby. Everything was going from bad to worst. Meimi just wanted to help Satoshi and give back the necklace as soon as possible, but now she couldn't get rid off it.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have become Saint Tail and all this wouldn't be happening.' _

Ruby woke up from her slumber and was really happy to see Meimi at her side. Meimi grabbed ruby and stared to her pet as she thought about the other thief name Dark. She wondered how he could be able to use real magic unless her eyes were fooling with her. One thing was for sure, he wasn't bad looking as a matter of fact Dark was great looking, like a model.

_'I wonder if he saw my face. There's a chance he did since I saw his but that would mean he could find me,'_ Meimi had got herself into a big problem and didn't know how to get out of it. Meimi life was beginning to be quite complicated.

"Ruby what should we do today, on a beautiful Saturday like this?"

"Wee...Wee," Ruby replied.

"if only I could understand you," Meimi smile. An idea came to Meimi all of the sudden, she stood up and went to her closet. Meimi found some clothes to get dressed on. She dressed herself into a jean skirt and a pink spaghetti shirt. Meimi took a good look at herself in front of the mirror deciding it was missing something with her outfit. She went back to find a French looking hat that give her a sophisticated look. She also add black boots with lace, grabbed her bag and Meimi was ready to go. Let's not forget Ruby who tried to look her best, too.

Meimi check herself once again in the mirror and her eyes were caught on a box ,where she had placed the Black Pearl within. For those two days since she had had it, Meime refused to even look at it. Now she got near it, open the box and left with it. Meimi wondered if she really was bind with the necklace and with that she left her house into the streets of Azunano.

* * *

NIWA'S HOUSE

**_'Daisuke...Daisuke...DAISUKE WAKE UP!'_**

"Huh, Dark how many times to I have to tell you? stop doing that!" Daisuke barked as he got off from his bed. He claimed down from his bunk bed and checked out his clock. It was 11:00am in the morning and yet Daisuke was still a bit sleepy.

**_'Dude, you don't look top hot today '_** Dark commented.

"Well with you talking all night I didn't get much sleep," Daisuke shot back. Daisuke grabbed his towel from his chair and headed to the shower.

A couple of minutes had pass, when the phone rang. Emiko answered the phone from the kitchen and to her surprise it was an important call for Daisuke.

"Dai-chan, phone for you," Emiko waited but Daisuke didn't come. She tried again, "Daisuke its Riku!"

There was a crash up stairs that followed with a thump and then another thump. Daisuke was coming down the stairs with a towel around his lower body. It looked like he had barely starting shampooing because foam was all around his hair.

"Dai-chan did you fall trying to get down here?" Emiko asked at Daisuke state of being.

"Yeah," Daisuke answered as he was entrusted with the phone," Hello,"

"Daisuke, so glad I could hear your voice," Riku paused," So how have you been?"

"Riku, everything is fine here. How about you? How are the Americans treating you?"

"Same here and well the girls are nice but the guys are a bit wild. Daisuke I really miss you, I just wanted to tell you that because I love you," Riku responded.

"I love you too Riku and that's why I'll wait for you," This was becoming a really passionate love conversation.

"Oh! Daisuke, I really didnt know you were so romantic," Toto appeared as she over heared Daisuke's conversation. Toto was once a past art but now she had her own free will.

"Toto, be quite," Daisuke whispered.

"Daisuke, who are you talking to?" Riku questioned.

"Heh? My cousin?" that was one of the lamest lies he had ever come up with.

"Well, I gotta go. I need to meet Risa, so we could go and visit our aunt. Bye Niwa-kun," That was Riku's last words that kept echoing inside Daisuke's mind.

_'** That's really deep,' **_Dark joked.

"SHUT UP!"

"I wasn't saying anything,' Toto-san argued.

"I didn't mean you, I meant Dark," Daisuke seriously got to stop talking out aloud.

"So what was all that about **_'I love you too Riku ,' _**Toto was making googooling face at Daisuke.

"I just remember I got to finish taking a shower," Daisuke run upstairs and went inside the bathroom to finish his shower.

* * *

The building was narrow, it didn't look like the other buildings, this one was tall and luxurious. It was a bit bigger than it sounded at first. The way Satoshi had described it sounded just like a regular building, but now it seem it was a lie. The only reason it seem that way, was because when they talk Satoshi made everything seem duller than it really was.

_'Ok Meimi. You can do this. Just get near, knock the door and drag him out of his apartment. Yeah ...that's it!' _Meimi's energy dropped. _'Who am I kidding? Like all that is so easy to do,'_

"Well, let's just give it a try ok, Ruby,' Meimi spoke to he hedgehog. Ruby look at her like if she was crazy. Meimi summon her courage and went into the mysterious building.

* * *

Well thanks for reading and please don't forget to REVIEW...Stick around for the next chapter.


End file.
